


Indecisive

by tonysta_k



Series: Drarry drabbles (under 1000 words) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two sides to Draco Malfoy and whether or not you were close to him, you'd know about it. There's the side of him that wants to be left alone, but there's also the side to him that wants to be held so badly that he's put on fake tears just to get Harry to give him affection. And when he's ill, he's a hideous mess of both sides together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecisive

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote another fic for Tara? It me. (I hope you feel better soon dude!)

There were two sides to Draco Malfoy and whether or not you were close to him, you'd know about it. There's the side of him that wants to be left alone - the times where he's doing paperwork or he's in a mood, and especially when he's watching TV (he doesn't like admitting how much the muggle culture amazes him, but everyone knows). Then there's the side of Draco where he doesn't want anything else the centre of attention. It's the side of him that clings onto Harry whilst he cooks and crawls into Harry's lap to make out even though Harry's reading. Now, usually he's a balance of the two sides. Not too clingy, liking to do his own thing but always down for affection when he and Harry isn't busy. However, when he's ill, like today for instance, he's a mess. One minute he's clingy and the next he doesn't want Harry in the same room.

  
"Harry.." Draco whines for the eighth time in half an hour. He moves his head back onto Harry's lap.

Harry sighs, not moving his eyes off the book he's holding in one hand. "What is it?"

"Food," is all that Draco says.

Harry rolls his eyes before moving Draco's head off his lap so he can push himself up. Just as he's about to get up, Draco hugs his waist once again.

"Don't go."

"Draco," Harry's fingers find their way through his boyfriend's light hair. "I have to get up if you want food."

Draco huffs and moves his body so he's leaning against the arm of the couch. "Fine."

Harry gets up, and Draco speaks again.

"You know what, just leave me alone," Draco spits, eyes narrowed at Harry.

Harry ignores the words from his boyfriend and goes into the kitchen.

-

Half an hour later and a saucepan of almost ready soup and Harry feels arms around his waist and a nose into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Draco says sadly, sounding like a kitten who isn't getting enough attention for it's liking.

Harry shakes his head. "It's alright," he turns around and pulls Draco to his chest. "I'm used to you."

Draco can't help but let out a tiny chuckle. "Good," he says, moving his head so he's able to kiss Harry's jaw.


End file.
